shaken up
by yeti100
Summary: how did things end up like this. summary is a work in progress. this story ends up as Ty/deuce. don't like don't read.
1. prologue

this is a little prologue to a story I'm thinking of writing, this first bit is kind of short but if you guys like then future chapters will be longer

* * *

"aww poor little Deuce, too stupid to see whats right in front of him" Stephanie's simpering voice rang out through the halls, but it didn't seem to have the same effect on deuce that it used, he didn't feel the usual rush of anger

"oh shut up you stupid bitch" deuce's voice came out a lot louder than he intended, and caught a lot of attention "i don't give a damn that you played me, now get out of my way!" he turned on his heels to go and find Ty but came face to face with Brian, head jock of the school

"now, now little deuce, thats no way to talk to a pretty girl, maybe you need to be taught some manners" Brian cracked his knuckles menacingly to get his point across,  
this was gonna get violent real quickly

"get out of my way" deuce kept his voice steady and controlled, trying his best to control his temper

there was a brief stare down between Brian and deuce

"no" Brians tone was final, he rushed forwards and grabbed the front of Deuce's jacket, slamming him up against the lockers

deuce felt a spike of pain as his head hit the lockers. his temper snapped and he slammed his knee into Brains groin, bringing him down to his level, then smacked him in the face. Brian went down but his friends surrounded deuce. he felt himself being crushed into the ground.

duece felt the air knocked out of his lungs, he still couldn't believe how he ended up in this situation

* * *

i know the two characters Brian and Stephanie aren't part of the show, i just needed some villains and none of the cast really fit the bill, anyway please review, tell me ways this could be improved, its my first fic for this show so any help is appreciated :)


	2. first kiss

next chapter, please enjoy

* * *

looking back Deuce could pick out the exact moment this all started

"hey Ty how come you keep winning at this game, are you cheating" Flynn had lost twenty games in a row and couldn't understand how he kept losing

"nah I'm not cheating mini-man, how the heck am i supposed to cheat at rock paper scissors" what Ty didn't say was Flynn had a habit of always picking the same hands

a knock on the door broke up their game as Flynn ran to get it

"who is it" Flynn asked, wishing he was big enough to see through the peep-hole

"its Deuce open up"

Ty's mood lightened at hearing his friends voice, maybe this evening wouldn't be so dull after all

"Deuce who?" Flynn asked, he knew who it was, he just like messing with Deuce

"come on Flynn not this again, I'm the only Deuce you know"

Ty couldn't help but laugh, this happened every time, Deuce really should just use the window like everybody else

"OK I'm letting you in, but no funny business"

Flynn stepped back to open the door and Deuce stepped into the room, Ty couldn't help but stare at his friend for a few seconds

"hey Ty whats up" Deuce turned to watch Flynn dancing his way back across the room "and please tell me you didn't let him near the energy drinks"

Ty scooped up Flynn and dumped him back on the couch

"Nah, no energy drinks, he's just got that Friday night feeling, so anyway what you up to tonight"

Deuce just shrugged

"nothing much, figured you might want some company, heard you got tricked into babysitting"

Ty smiled his appreciation, but Flynn jumped out of his seat

"hey what do you mean, tricked, and i am not a baby" Flynn's crossed arms and sulky face undermined his argument so Ty and Deuce just laughed

"OK I'm sorry Flynn my mistake, i got tricked into hanging out with you tonight" Ty's tone was dripping with sarcasm and Flynn stuck his tongue out in retaliation "now we may only be 'hanging out' Flynn, but i still promised your mum I'd have you in bed before ten"

before Flynn could object Ty lifted them onto his shoulder and carried him into Flynn's room

"oh come on i don't want to go to bed yet, be a man Ty, don't let my mum push you around" Flynn yelled at Ty from the other side of his bedroom door

"i am a man Flynn, and if i disobey your mum she'll taser me in the parts that prove it, now go to sleep" Ty grinned as he turned around and walked back to sit on the couch next to Deuce

"so what do you want to do now Deuce, we've got at least another three hours before anyone gets back"

Deuce turned to take a look around the house, before his eyes settled on the TV

"I'm thinking TV, anything good on" Deuce settled down next to his friend on the couch and grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels, settling on a rerun of some old movies

Ty felt a rush of heat up his face, he could feel his friends weight resting comfortably against his side, he had to stop himself from putting his arm across his friends shoulders. he could feel the heat spread through his body, he wanted to act on his impulses, but he had no idea how Deuce would react

"hey I'm gonna get a drink do you want anything" Deuce shook his head in answer and Ty quickly pulled himself off the couch

he almost ran to the kitchen, he couldn't stand being so close to Deuce. after pouring out a can of drink, he turned to walk back to the couch and crashed straight into Deuce spilling his drink down his friends shirt.

"oh Deuce I'm sorry man" he grabbed a cloth from the kitchen side and threw it to his friend

Deuce tried to clean himself up but his shirt was soaked through with Ty's can of drink

"drinks are on me Ty"

Ty rolled his eyes at his friends joke

"that's bad Deuce, alright just stay put, I'll go up to my room quick and grab you a clean shirt"

climbing his way up the fire escape Ty grabbed a shirt from his room and climbed back down to find Deuce waiting just inside the window. he gave Deuce the shirt and moved to walk back to the couch, but found himself frozen when he saw his friend. Deuce had pulled his shirt up and over his head and Ty couldn't stop himself staring at every inch of pale exposed flesh. Deuce noticed his staring and was looking at Ty with a concerned face

"Whats up Ty" Ty swallowed audibly and forced himself to turn around away from deuce

he tried to walk back to the couch but Deuce grabbed his arm and turned him around, they were so close now

"whats wrong, you look like you're bugging out Ty" deuce's question was innocent, he had no idea what was going through his friends head

he couldn't resist, Deuce was so close now, Ty stepped in close and captured his friends lips in a passionate kiss, he felt Deuce respond for a second deepening the kiss, but then he pushed Ty back putting some distance between them

"Ty no! just...Just no" Deuce quickly pulled on the shirt Ty gave him, before gathering up his stuff and rushing out of the door

Ty stood there for a moment, he felt numb, for one moment everything had been prefect, but the look on his friends face, he looked shocked, angry, what did he do

* * *

this is going to continue as a bit of a backstory, how we got here sort of thing for the next couple of chapters, as always reviews are appreciated


	3. Deuce vs Rocky

next chapter, please enjoy also high five to NothingPersonnel for being my first and at the moment only reviewer much appreciated

* * *

i didn't see deuce for the whole weekend, he was avoiding me, i new it. Rocky could tell something was wrong, but luckily she kept it from CeCe else i never would have heard the end of it. Monday at school i new Deuce would not be able to avoid me there, at least as long as he didn't skip school. i found him sulking by his lockers

"hey Deuce"

he just ignored me and pulled his headphones up over his ears

"please Deuce we need to talk"

he glared at me before putting his headphones back around his neck

"Look there's nothing to talk about okay, you made a mistake, and its cool, we can just forget about it"

he changed his headphones for a different set on a hook in his locker and tried to walk away

"wait you think that was a mistake, that i didn't mean to do that, Okay maybe not right that second then, but i wanted to do that"

Deuce's smile disappeared again, he turned to look at me a deadly serious look on his face

"what, you can't be serious Ty, no its just wrong"

i can't believe Deuce is saying this

"i am serious Deuce, whats wrong with me liking you"

he tried to glare at me but couldn't seem to manage it

"we're both Dudes dude, it aint right!"

i pushed him against the lockers, i wanted to hit him

"what isn't right about it Deuce, you enjoyed it, i felt it"

he pushed back and put some space between us

"look just drop it Ty, it aint right, if my Dad found out i kissed you even for a second he'd kick me out of the house"

a lot of my anger faded

"alright deuce answer me this and then I'll leave, do you think its wrong because you didn't enjoy it, or because your parents say its wrong"

anger built up behind his eyes, i thought for a second he might start yelling

"just back off Ty"

he slammed his locker shut and stormed off down the corridor barging right through Rocky and CeCe.

"not now chicas"

CeCe's question stopped in her throat, and she and Rocky both turned to watch Deuce disappear, eventually Rocky turned to me

"what did you say to Deuce Ty"

i watched my friends retreating back

"nothing little sister, just forget it"

i ignored my locker and just left for my first class

* * *

stupid Ty, why did he have to be so, so...i knew i wanted to say irresistible, but that's messed up i can't have feeling like that for Ty, he's a guy

"Deuce come here now!"

i didn't even need to turn around to know it was Rocky yelling at me, and where Rocky is CeCe is never far behind

"what is up between you and Ty, you've been in a mood all day and Ty looks like he's just been told he can never dance again"

i wanted to be angry at him, but it hurt me to here that Ty was upset

"just mind your own business"

Rocky's face turned bright red so fast i thought she was gonna explode, luckily CeCe cut her off

"Okay chill Rocky, look deuce it doesn't take a genius to figure out whats going on between you and Ty, and i get why you're freaking out, but the two of us have seen you and Ty together, and we know how you feel, is it really so hard to admit you like him"

i wanted to shout at her, scream, call her stupid that she doesn't know nothing

"but what if people found out about What i did, my parents would freak, and i have know idea how everyone at school would react"

Rocky was still fuming in the background but CeCe smiled

"well thats easy, everyody doesn't need to know, just me and Rocky, but even if everybody did know, i doubt they'd react all that much"

she didn't know my parents, but maybe she had a point, maybe they didn't need to know

"thanks CeCe, can you tell me where Ty is i think me and him need to talk"

Rocky finally stopped fuming in the background

"he's in his room being all depressed, and if you make him more depressed i will kick your ass"

feeling that her work was done Rocky turned on her heels and left, CeCe gave me an encouraging smile before following her friend. i went to go find Ty and apologise

* * *

i have more to write, but this seemed like a good place to end this chapter, and in the next chapter i get to be nice, which is good, cause i like being nice


	4. one night of happiness

next chapter, please enjoy

* * *

school had passed so slowly for Ty he was beginning to think the clock was going slow on purpose, eventually school was out he rushed back to his house, after everything that happened today he didn't much feel like talking to anyone, once in his room he slipped his headphones on and drowned out the world in the random music that was on his IPOD.  
after what felt like hours Ty heard someone knocking on my door, he figured it was his mum dinner was probably ready

"Ty, its Deuce open up, i need to talk to you" i was halfway through getting up to open the door when i heard Deuce's voice, it froze me in place "please Ty its important"

after a quick mental debate Ty pulled open the door

"what do you want Deuce?"

Ty tried to stop myself from sounding angry, but Deuce flinched at the tone in his voice anyway

"Ty i need to apologise, about what i said today"

Ty felt a little spark of hope spring to life in his head

"well go ahead"

Deuce wandered into Ty's room and paced nervously

"I'm sorry man, about the way i reacted, you were right it isn't wrong that you like me...and it isn't wrong that i like you either"

Ty had been hoping that he would say that, but even after hearing it he couldn't believe it

"Deuce, if you're just playing, or trying to spare my feelings then don't i was honest about how i felt, i want you to feel the same, but if you don't then..."

Deuce stared at Ty for a second, trying to find the right way to say what he was thinking

"I do feel the same way Ty, i really do its just, if people found out, i just, ugh i don't know"

Ty had a feeling that's what Deuce was worried about, the second he mentioned his parents at school, Ty had only met them once, but he could understand why Deuce was worried

"its OK deuce, its not like i'm gonna force you to come out to your parents, and i'm not gonna spread it around school either, i don't care if nobody knows about us,  
i just want you"

they both took a step in close and Ty leaned in to capture Deuce's lips in a passionate kiss, his friend hesitated for a second before pulling Ty even closer

"Ty Dinners ready, is Deuce staying"

they both jumped apart, they had forgotten the world around them including Ty's mother

"you staying" deuce nodded his head with a big smile on his face "yeah mum deuce is staying, we'll be down in a second"

Ty closed his door and found himself pushed against it by deuce who kissed him again taking control, Ty found himself getting turned on by Deuce's aggressive actions after a second they broke apart both of them needing to breathe

"alright come on, my mum will come up and come and get us if we don't get a move on"

smiling wide they both ran down the stairs, Deuce loved Mrs Blue's cooking, Rocky kept shooting them both knowing glances, and offered Deuce a grateful smile

"OK mum I'm going to hang out with CeCe, we're gonna practice some of our moves for Shake It Up, I'll be back later"

Rocky climbed out the window, but not before catching her brothers eyes, she gave him an encouraging wink and disappeared

"alright mum, me and Deuce will handle the washing up, why don't you go sit down"

Ty's mum stared at her son, trying to figure out why he was being so nice

"well alright then, I'm going out with Mrs Jones, doing our best to bond before the big road trip, make sure you leave the window open for your sister"

Ty waved his mum out the front door, once she was gone, he quickly turned to Deuce a seductive smile on his lips

"the whole place to ourselves"

Deuce had a similar smile on his face, but his eyes landed on the dishes from dinner

"we should probably handle those first"

rolling his eyes Ty grabbed the nearest dish and started cleaning, passing them to Deuce who dried, once the last dish was put away Ty grabbed deuce and pushed him towards the couch, he brought their lips crashing together as they fell Ty on top of Deuce. Ty slipped his hands under Deuce's shirt and traced his fingertips across his friends body, deuce shivered in pleasure at his friends touch, but as Ty traced his hands lower he hesitated

"Ty wait"

Ty could sense Deuces hesitation and he moved back

"its OK Deuce, we don't have to rush anything"

they settled down on the couch, Ty with his arms around Deuce, they fell asleep watching TV, Rocky came in later that night and smiled at the two of them.

* * *

there's going to be about two more chapters after this explaining how we got to the prologue, after that ? who knows


	5. full circle

first things first i apologise for taking so long to update, second i feel very silly, cause this chapter which i wrote before me exams was also supposed to go up before my exams, but i umm, well i forgot, silly me so for you i have this fairly long chapter which more or less puts us back at the beggining of this story before i went all flashback on everyone, rambling done, please enjoy

* * *

Ty was slowly moving through the school corridors he could see who he was looking for Deuce was standing by his locker, by the looks of things he was trying to hide as much as he could in his locker, just in case the teachers made him empty his pockets again, two weeks worth of detention is harsh, sneaking up behind him Ty slipped his hands around Deuce's waist and whispered in his ear

"hey there"

Deuce relaxed into Ty's arms for about two seconds before turning around

"Ty come on people might see"

most people were at lunch but there were a few stragglers here and there

"alright, can we find somewhere more private then, it's kinda hard to concentrate when i know you're so close"

Deuce rolled his eyes, Ty really was incorrigible

"come on, just be patient, i know you're not that fussed if people find out, but i'm not ready yet"

Ty nodded his head in understanding

"yeah OK, besides i know you're worth the wait, how about lunch instead"

grabbing his lunch they headed off to the lunch hall, unfortunately neither of them noticed someone lurking in the shadows, spying on both of them

"hey little sister, CeCe whats up"

they all grabbed seats and Ty watched as his sister swapped most of her lunch with her friend

"do you guys ever eat the meals your mums make you"

they all looked at each other for a second before laughing at Deuce's question, after the laughing subsided CeCe leaned close to Deuce

"so, hows things with you two"

both her and Rocky were staring at Ty and Deuce intently

"things are good little sister"

CeCe and Rocky let loose a high pitched squeal of delight before returning to staring

"i don't think either of us is gonna get much peace for lunch, come on we've got a class to get to soon anyway"

Deuce grabbed the remains of his lunch and Ty and the two of them escaped the lunch room

"alright i gotta go Deuce i'll see you after school okay"

Deuce watched Ty disappear down the hall before he could get to his class he was stopped in his tracks by stephanie

"hey Deuce" she stepped into Deuce's space "i feel like going out this weekend and you're coming with me"

she snaked her hands up and around his neck

"look stephanie i'm flattered and all but i'd rather not"

her smile didn't falter but she took on a more sinister appearance

"oh you're coming with me, see my boyfriend dumped me and i need someone to help me make him jealous, and most people are too scared to go up against him"

Deuce had seen Stephanies ex before dude was built like a mountain

"yeah that includes me, look i don't know why you think i'd do this, i'm out"

Deuce escaped her clutches and turned to walk to his next class

"it was kinda interesting, watching you and Ty in the hall earlier" her words cut through the empty corridor and stopped Deuce in his tracks "i wouldn't have believed it myself if i hadn't taken the picture that proves it, imagine what the school would say, imagine what your parents might think"

her voice was sweet and light but her eyes proved she was serious

"look just back off alright, you're messing with stuff that isn't yours to mess with"

Deuce tried to sound confident, but she was holding all the cards

"no i won't. you're coming with me to the Olive Pit on a date tonight, i'll make sure Brian is there you just turn up"

she walked away a victorious smile on her face, Deuce just glared after her. later after school Ty dropped by Deuce's place hoping to steal him away to somewhere more private

"hey Deuce whats up, and why are you looking so fancy"

Deuce looked like his mum had dressed him and his dad had him pinned at his side

"my Deuce is going on a date, now Deuce remember you gotta be a gentleman for this girl alright, they won't admit it but they love a little old fashioned chivalry"

Ty had been grinning from ear to ear until he heard Mr Martinez mentioned the word girl

"alright pops thanks, i gotta go alright or i'm gonna be late"

without looking at Ty he walked out of the door, Ty hot on his heels

"deuce, hey deuce wait"

Deuce refused to stop so Ty grabbed him and held him in place

"not now Ty"

Deuce tried to break free but Ty wouldn't let him

"no chance man, not until you tell me what's going on, why the hell are you going on a date with a girl, i thought me and you were..."

his voice trailed off and he could keep the hurt tone out of it

"stephanie, she saw us in the hall, if i don't go on this date with her, she'll show the photo to my parents"

a brief flicker of hope appeared on Ty's face

"dude that chick is evil through and through, she's just playing with you man, let her tell your parents, maybe they won't react the way you expect"

finally escaping Ty's grip Deuce turned to walk away

"i can't man, it's not worth it just to avoid one date with her"

he realised his words a moment too late

"alright man i get it, well if you ever decide i am worth it, i'll be waiting with a punch to the face and a big i told you so"

with that Ty turned on his heels, deuce had seen the tears in his friends eyes, turning away himself he walked to the Olive Pit, once he got there he found stephanie surrounded by her friends, and her ex, they were all laughing

"hey stephanie"

his voice lacked it's usual confidence

"aww silly little Deuce, all dressed up just to get played"

he felt blood rush to his face, partly cause he was embarassed, mostly cause he was angry

"i'm outta here"

before he could leave he felt a strong hand on his shoulder

"what's the rush, we're only just beginning to have fun, you should have brought that freak Ty as well"

what was left of his self control snapped and he brought his elbow up into Brian's nose, before they could react he stormed out of the restaurant, he didn't care if his parents saw that photo anymore, all he could think of was how hurt Ty looked, he would have to find him at school tomorrow, he knew CeCe and Rocky, they would never let him near Ty if they could. turning for home, before he got there he saw a car parked outside, his heart stopped when he realised who it belonged to, bursting through his front door Deuce found stephanie talking to his parents, his fathers face was filled with anger

"Deuce what is the meaning of this, first this beautiful young woman tells me you ran out on her in the middle of your date, then she shows me this"

Stephanies phone was in her hand, he thought of so many words he wanted to say to her, but none of them where important

"Dad i'm gay, the only reason i went on a date with that pampered stuck-up bitch is to stop her showing you that photo"

his fathers face turned red faster than Deuce believed possible

"i want you out of my house, you disrespect me and you disrespect you whole family, now get out"

deuce turned from his father to his mother, she was staring at the floor avoiding his eyes

"fine"

with that one word he ran out of the house, into the streets, he could feel tears welling in his eyes but he didn't care, he stopped thinking for a while, when he stopped running he realised he had run to his favorite place in the city, collapsing on the steps to Ty's building he let his tears fall

"for crying out loud Deuce, stop crying out loud"

he hadn't even noticed Flynn sitting on the steps behind him

"what if i feel like crying little man"

Flynn climbed down the steps to sit next to Deuce

"my sister says your a jerk and that i shouldn't talk to you, but she didn't tell me why"

his face was full of child like curiosity

"i was stupid and i made Ty cry, and now everyone hates me, even my mum and dad"

his father had been so angry with him

"well if you made him cry you should say sorry"

Flynn seemed so certain that he had hit the right answer

"i doubt his sister will let me see him, i'll have to try and find him at school tomorrow"

Flynn nodded his head before standing up and pulling Deuce to his feet

"well come on then, you can stay with me until tomorrow"

Deuce's face lit up with surprise

"i don't think your mum or your sis..."

Flynn held up a hand to silence Deuce

"you let me worry about them, come on"

CeCe had been pretty against Deuce staying, but her mum had been sympathetic and allowed Deuce to stay on the sofa, it didn't feel like he had been asleep for very long when he was woken by an angry Rocky

"you jerk"

he hid behind his hands trying to avoid her slap

"Rocky please i know i'm a jerk, i want to say sorry to him, please"

something in his voice stopped her assault

"he's probably already at school"

she still wanted to hit Deuce, but she had known him long enough to know that he wouldn't hurt her brother on purpose

"thankyou"

he turned and ran from the apartment, for the first time in his life he wanted to get to school quickly, but once he got there he found absolutely no sign of Ty, stopping at his friends locker he decided he would wait there all day, Ty had to come back to it eventually

"aww poor little deuce, too stupid to see whats right in front of him"

* * *

and this story has come full circle, the real question is, what happens next, you will find out, well about now actually cause as a special apology i have also got the next chapter to go up with this one


	6. i told you so

next chapter, unfortunately because i'm uploading these at the same time i don't have many ramblings to enjoy, so instead just dive right in and feel free to ignore this

* * *

"that is enough!, i don't know what has gotten into you students, you four, my office, Ty take Mr Martinez to the nurses office, thankyou" the principal's booming voice scattered most of the people in the hallway, one name had cut through the groggy haze that was settling over Deuce, Ty.

before Deuce could object he felt a gentle pair of hands lifting him off the ground, his ribs flared with pain but he stifled the cry he wanted to let out. after navigating the twists and turns of the school in silence, Deuce found himself in the nurses office, after the kindly nurse fussed around him for a few minutes she left to call his parents, leaving deuce alone in the room with Ty.

"come on Ty, i know you're just waiting to say i told you so" Deuce's words came out more harsh than he intended

"fine, i told you so" Ty's voice didn't give anything away, it was calm and devoid of emotion

despite the protests from his ribs Deuce turned to face Ty

"Ty...I'm sorry OK, you were right"

seeing his friend battered and bruised had worn away a lot of Ty's anger, he let out a sigh, and then let a flicker of a smile cross his face

"i know things are kinda confused between us Deuce, but you gotta know i'm always looking out for you, we're friends after all" Ty moved his friend around so he wasn't straining his ribs, and sat down opposite

"still i wish it hadn't cost me a couple of broken ribs to realise it"

deuce took the opportunity to look down at his bare chest and wished he hadn't, there was a dark bruise spreading across his left side, he didn't even want to know what the rest of him looked like

"come on jackie chan, this should make you feel better" Ty picked out an ice pack and placed it gently against Deuce's ribs

Deuce let out a hiss of pain, but then the cool feeling spread across his side and numbed the pain, he allowed himself to relax"

"thanks Ty, and why am i jackie chan" Deuce's voice had a hint of laughter in it, and Ty could see a smile tugging at the corner of his friends mouth

"thats easy, you're short, but not half bad in a fight" Ty's voice was full of humour and Deuce couldn't help but smile

"are you calling me short Ty" deuce didn't consider himself to be that short, although Ty was a little bit taller

"no, well yes, but not in a bad way, you're just the right size for me"

they looked each other in the eyes, Ty's were full of concern and laced with that humorous spark that was always there, Deuce's eyes were full of acceptance and comfort

"yeah maybe i am, look Ty i know i'm not the best at this stuff, and i'm sorry for what i said, you were just trying to help me and i understand that now" deuce wasn't filled with his usual confidence, but he was sincere in everything he was saying

"yeah there's that, and maybe i was trying get into your pants" Ty couldn't disguise the mischief in his eyes, and dodged out of the way of Deuce's playful kick

"so where do you want to go from here" Ty's question seemed innocent, but Deuce couldn't help but play with him just a little bit

"well from here i want to go home and lay on my bed, and pass out until my ribs stop hurting, care to join me" Deuce mimicked Ty's trademark grin

"sounds good" wasting no time Ty leaned in and captured Deuce's lips in a gentle kiss

"no, no, no gentleman, there will be none of that, at least not until Mr Martinez's ribs have healed up" the Nurse had returned at just the wrong moment and they both broke apart blushing

"alright i've called your home although i didn't get much response, is there someone else who can take you up to the hospital" Deuce's head dropped at the Nurse's words of course his parents hadn't responded

ty could see his friends pain and realised what must have happened so decided to take charge

"yeah you can call my mum, Mrs Blue, she'll take us up to the hospital" nodding her understanding the Nurse left to call Ty's mum "are you alright man"

deuce didn't trust his voice so he just nodded

"well listen deuce, i'm sorry as well, i didn't mean for everything to happen the way it did, you know with your parents finding out and all, once you're feeling up to it we can go talk to them, maybe hearing it from both of us will help them understand"

Mrs Blue arrived some time later, she took them both to the hospital and after a few examinations from the doctor Deuce was allowed to leave

"hey mum, can Deuce stay with us for a while"

Ty had explained the situation to his mum, she nodded from the drivers seat

"thanks"

Ty squeezed his friends hand

"no problem, and tomorrow we can deal with stephanie, my sister has a plan"

Deuce couldn't help but laugh

"uh-oh, not a Rocky plan"

his joke made Ty and Mrs Blue laugh

"oh it's not just a Rocky plan, and it's not just a CeCe plan, it's a rocky and CeCe plan"

Deuce couldn't help wonder about the next day, it was certainly gonna be interesting

* * *

yay i think that's all the drama done, now i get to have a bit of sappy fun, hopefully now that my exams are done the next chapter should come a whole lot quicker, until then reviews are always appreciated


End file.
